


Adrenaline Rush

by awerewolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: There's a rush you get when you fight someone you're evenly matched with, but there's another way to capture that rush too.
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/Male V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commander_Ledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Ledi/gifts), [TakemurasDroppedBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/gifts).



> i am a humble smut farmer, harvesting my crops

**???:**  
Meet me in Kabuki Central. There’s a motel there, bright neon lights up front. I’ll send you the coordinates. I’m in room 217.

 **Oda:**  
Who is this?

 **???:**  
That would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it? Just show up. It’s not as if you’re scared.

Oda closed the messaging UI with a frown. The stranger was right, he was not afraid. He was only cautious. After his release from the Arasaka medical facility, following his failure to protect Hanako at the parade, he was on edge. A threat faced Hanako from around every corner. She was often made to stay within arm’s reach of her brother, which comforted Oda very little.

The thought that she could have been killed on his watch filled him with shame and guilt. She trusted him to protect her, and he had failed. More than that, he allowed himself to be defeated by a petty merc-thief that Takemura had scraped from the bottom of his shoe. Oda pushed away the thought.

Whoever the stranger was, it was better to go and confront them. If it came to blows, Oda could handle himself. He was fully recovered from his injuries and had intensified his daily training regimen. He was confident in his combat abilities, even with his very recent defeat.

Some hours later, Oda approached the location that was sent to him. It was a No-Tell Motel. He rolled his eyes, parking his car and stepping out. At least he could rest assured that whatever happened within the walls would be discreet.

He entered the motel and was overwhelmed by the smell of mildew-y carpet and cheap air fresheners. The air conditioning in the building rattled loudly, as if it were about to fall out of the ceiling and crush everyone beneath. Oda grimaced in disgust, making his way up the stairs to room 217.

Upon opening the door, he was hit with a face full of dangling beads. He grunted, sweeping them out of the way in frustration as he stepped into the room. A familiar laugh echoed from inside the room and he froze.

“You.”

V sat on the couch, sipping at a can of something unfamiliar. “You recognized me. I’m flattered.”

“Why did you call me here?” Oda hissed. “I am armed. I could kill you at any moment.”

“Could you?” V raised his eyebrows. “I doubt it. Anyway, I’ll let you guess why I called you here.”

“To gloat? To try to kill me a second time?”

V rolled his head back with a sigh. “No. Stop picking stupid answers.”

Oda’s lip curled up. “To rob me? To ask for money?”

“No. Rub two brain cells together and think, pretty boy.”

Oda crossed his arms. “I am done guessing.”

V stood and set his drink down. “Then I guess I’ll spell it out for you. You ever get that feeling when you’re fighting someone and it’s a really good fight? You’re not sure if you can win. They keep up with your every move, block your every blow. It’s like fighting a mirror. It’s thrilling… It’s fun. It’s…” V shook his head. “Well, it’s the kind of fight you always want to get in. Easy wins are never fun, but when you can really go toe-to-toe with someone, it makes you feel so alive. Do you understand what I’m talking about?”

Oda was silent for a long moment. “Our fight, during the parade. I did feel that. You felt it as well. Is that what this is about? You wish to fight again, to recapture that feeling?”

“Don’t wanna fight you, no, but I do wanna find that feeling again.”

“How is that possible without fighting?”

“Christ, Oda, are you really that dense?” V gestured. “Come here, I’ll show you.”

Oda gave him a look. “I do not trust you.”

“You don’t have to. You’ve got your mantis blades on you at all times. I’m no gonk.” He gestured again. “Now come here.”

Oda approached carefully, until they were face to face. V raised his hands slowly, showing he was unarmed, and reached one hand out to cup Oda’s face. Oda looked at him, eyes narrowed.

“Is this some kind of trick?”

“If I was gonna kill you, I would’ve just filled you with lead the moment you walked through the door.” V explained. “Now please calm down for a fucking second.”

V leaned forward incredibly slowly, giving Oda every opportunity to lean away, until their lips touched. Suddenly, Oda’s hands were in his hair, yanking hard and pulling him forward as he slanted their mouths together.

V gasped, shocked by his enthusiasm, but quickly recovered.

Oda’s kiss was desperate and hungry, and V gripped the back of his neck to regain control. He pushed Oda into the wall, hand sliding to the side of his neck, and kissed him again. V slipped his tongue into Oda’s mouth, rolling it lazily, and Oda groaned, hands scrambling up to grip his sides.

V began unlatching Oda’s armor, throwing it to the side. V must have expected him to arrive fully prepared for battle, but he was obviously annoyed as he yanked at the heavy ballistic padding.

When he appeared to get most of it off, he rolled his hips against Oda’s. Oda hissed at the sensation, unable to stop himself from rolling his hips in response. The line of V’s erection rubbed against his own and he nearly shouted, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lips to hold it in. V laughed, gripping his ass and pulling their hips together again and again until Oda was whimpering against him.

“Do you like that?” V asked, his voice low and rough.

Oda scowled at the way it made heat roll through him. “Shut up.”

V’s hands yanked his jacket off, and he groaned when he saw another ballistic vest underneath. “Fuck, are you serious?”

“It is better to be prepared.” Oda told him, before pulling it off himself. He was left in only a thin black turtleneck, his trousers, and his boots—which he quickly removed. V stood back and watched him with dark eyes, until finally he was naked.

“Now you.” Oda reached towards him, but V caught his hand.

“I’ve got it.” V replied and pushed him down on the bed with a solid hand on his chest.

Oda watched as V pulled his shirt over his head. He was covered with tattoos, and even more cyberware. Silvery lines drawing attention to the hard lines of his body, every muscle emphasized. He was magnificent, in a way, but Oda would never say that aloud.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants. His erection jutted out from his hips, thick and heavy, and Oda both wanted to stare and look away, his eyes flickering back and forth.

V’s hand reached out, running up Oda’s thigh and gently running a thumb over his balls. Oda hissed, looking down at himself. His own cock was leaking against his stomach, red and angry and desperate. V’s fingers ghosted over him and his hips unconsciously thrust forward, and V pulled away.

Instead, his hands ran up Oda’s bare chest, fingers suddenly pinching roughly at his nipples. Oda was shocked by how sensitive he was, blood flooding to his face as he moaned.

The pinching suddenly became rough, almost painful, and Oda felt his cock jump against his stomach. He cried out, reaching down to relieve the ache, but V’s hands left his nipples to swap him away from his own cock.

“None of that,” V scolded him.

Oda groaned in frustration, throwing his head back against the bed. V dug into his pack, which he had laid nearby, and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He turned Oda on his side, and Oda watched as he coated his fingers.

He flipped Oda on to his stomach completely, both hands spreading him open while Oda hid his face in humiliation. A finger pressed into him and Oda muffled his groan against the sheets.

“Ever done this before?” V asked, slowly twisting the finger inside of him.

Oda decided to be honest. “Only to myself.”

“Oh?” V added another finger, and Oda pushed out a shaky breath. “How many fingers do you typically use?”

“Three.” Oda panted. V hummed in response, pushing another finger in. Oda writhed underneath him as he curled his fingers, digging into him roughly. When Oda was by himself, it seemed to take him ages to find that spot inside of him that rang with pleasure, but V somehow found it immediately.

He couldn’t help but cry out, fingers gripping the blanket hard. The pleasure was so intense he could hardly keep his eyes open, and then V pulled away.

He found himself on his back again, panting desperately and thighs quivering. V sat back, looking over him with a smirk.

“You look like a mess, Oda.” His eyes burned as they ran over Oda. “It’s a good look on you.”

He grabbed the lubricant again, pouring a generous amount into his hand and pumping himself until his cock shone with it. Oda wondered, briefly, what it would feel like in his mouth, but it wasn’t the time.

V grabbed his legs, spreading him wide and pushing them up until his entire ass was exposed. Oda felt the head of V’s cock enter him and closed his eyes, his head rolling back. V rocked into him slowly, until he was fully seated, and Oda was trembling.

“Hurts?” V asked, looking down at Oda.

“No.” Oda hated how hoarse his voice was. “It’s good. I can’t-“

He didn’t finish his sentence before V pulled back, thrusting into him again. Oda came with a shout, his release coating his chest and stomach. V paused to watch him, hips moving only the slightest amount.

V grinned, drawing back and thrusting into him hard. Oda was sensitive, it was almost too much, but part of him loved the stimulation.

V reached down and gripped his hair as he rocked into him, his cock stretching him and torturing that spot inside of him that had him gasping. V yanked Oda’s hair hard, leaning down to bite at his lips, and Oda felt tears form at the corners of his eyes.

The room was sweltering hot and all Oda could focus on was the way V’s cock dug into him. How deep it reached, how satisfying it felt, how each time the man’s hips slapped against his ass a spark of pleasure shot up his spine. He couldn’t stop moaning, red in the face from how he could no longer control himself. He was hard again, cock bouncing against his stomach with every thrust.

V reached down and pinched his nipple again, and he came a second time, a long, broken moan spilling out of his mouth.

V pulled out, stroking himself and erupting over Oda’s stomach.

Oda sighed, closing his eyes and sinking back into the mattress. V sat over him for a long moment, his hand tracing up Oda’s thigh, before he pulled away to stand.

Oda opened his eyes to see V pulling his clothes on again. V looked back at him and winked.

“That was pretty good.” He said. “You should think about using the shower here before you get dressed, you’re covered in cum.”

Oda looked down at himself and his face burned.

“I’ve got some things I’ve got to take care of, so I can’t stay and chat.” V pulled on his shoes. “But if you ever want to do this again, you can text me.”

“Who says I would even want to see you again?” Oda hissed, sitting up on the edge of the bed to glare at him.

“I dunno, you seemed pretty enthusiastic about this whole thing, and you were so wound up you came as soon as I stuck my cock in you.” V shrugged. “Maybe next time you’ll last longer.”

“Maybe next time I’ll fuck you instead.” Oda countered, and V only laughed.

“Right.” He rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it, but you seemed to like what you got.”

“Get out so I can shower in peace.”

V laughed again, eyes bright. “Whatever. Text me sometime.”

When V left, Oda stepped into the shower in the corner of the room. As he washed, he scrolled through his UI and silently added V to his contact list.


End file.
